A New Beginning
by bodense
Summary: years have past, teams RWBY and all the other teams are gone. Its time for new students to appear, yes im not good at summaries. Apps close! sorry people someone sent in another boy so i decided to make it fair and do half and half with the genders, chapter will be coming out soon just need to figure out the teams.
1. apps close

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

**Either send me oc's through pm or review and yes I know most beginners at beacon are 17 but I made it 16 anyways. There is going to be 3 teams there are 10 avilable slots**

* * *

**Oc application:**

**Full Name:**

**Age(16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Semblance:**

**Appearance(hair, face markings, make-up):**

**Body type(skinny, fat, curvy, height, ect)**

**Skin color:**

**Eye color and shape:**

**Human or Faunus:**

**If faunus what type and features?:**

**Personality:**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Accessories:**

**Weapon:**

**Relationship yes or no?:**

**What type of person would they fall for?:**

**What type of partner would you want?:**

**What do your oc's think of mine and my sisters:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Family:**

**Bio:**

**Pets?:**

**Favorite food:**

**Color:**

**Hobbies:**

**Other:**

* * *

** My oc**

**Full Name: **Kya Lekone

**Age(16-17): **16

**Gender: Female**

**Sexuality: **Bi

**Appearance: **she has black wavy hair with small curls, at the tips, her bangs are pushed to the side, her hair is goes up to her shoulders, she has a few white highlights in her hair, she has hooded eyes.

**Body type(skinny, fat, curvy, height, ect): **shes 4'11 she is very short for her age, she weighs 90 pounds so she is 5 pounds underweight, shes thin.

**Skin color: **Pale

**Human or Faunus: **Faunus

**If faunus what type and what features do they have: **Puppy faunus, ears and tail.

**Personality: **she is very hyperactive, she loves to play, constantly annoying people when she is bored, when people are rude to her or try to hit her she uses her puppy eye stare, she is very clumsy and says things that she doesn't mean at times because she is a pup she doesn't know better.

**Everyday clothes:**a short dress that has white borders on the sleeves, a black mini jacket thats sowed in on the upper part of the dress and black squiggles on it, with black flat shoes to match it with shorts under her clothes

**Sleepwear: **Purple footie pajamas with a bunny hood.

**Formal wear:**a Pink and black dress covered with a pink bow on the front of it.

**Accessories: **silver necklace with a bone on it.

**Weapon: **Duel silver warhammers that are way to big for her

**Semblance: **barbarian mode its where she goes comepletely crazy in fighting and is dangoruous.

**Relationship yes or no?: **maybe

**What type of person would they fall for?: **Some one who is calm and friendly(actually rude though but she thinks that person is really nice)

**What type of partner would you want?: **someone fun and tall.

**Likes: **frisbes, anytype of bouncy, sport ball, squeky toys, rolling in the grass, swimming, treats, dog biscuts, walks, being petted, her silver hammers, chocolate sprinkle donuts(they make her sick), killing beowolves, sucking on ice cubes,

**Dislikes: **Baths, gravy dog treats, standing still to long.

**Fears:** Rolled up news paper.

**Family: **Her father died after her youngest sibling, her mother is hardly home, she is the oldest of her siblings but she is the shortest they end up picking on her and calling her little sis, stealing her ice cream, which makes her go barbarian mode, her siblings are way more matured then she is, her mother remarried when she was 10.

**Bio: **She grew up in a small neighborhood with 3 siblings 2 little brothers and 1 little sister, she stopped growing when she was 9, her father was mysteriously taken away by a sworm of bees, which caused her mother to be terrified of bees.

**Pets?: **only a bunch of fish.

**Favorite food: **Chocolate sprinkle donuts that make her sick because she is a puppy faunus**.**

**Color: **purple**.**

**Hobbies:** playing guitar hero,

**Other: **When she gets really angry she breaks things to blow off steam

* * *

** My sis oc that is also in this don't care if its weird.**

**Full Name: **Tara Calhoun

Age(16-18): 17

Gender: F

Sex: F

Sexuality: Asexual, homo-romantic

Appearance: Taller than average (6 ft), lean muscular body. Creates a "lanky" appearance, has braces

Body type(skinny, fat, curvy, height, ect)

Hair details: Dark brown and styled in a bob cut with bangs

Skin color: Olive Skin

Eye color and shape: Dark brown, almond shaped

Human or Faunus: Human

If faunus what type?: x

Personality: Shy/awkward about height yet surprisingly a great public speaker. Introverted.

Everyday clothes: Dark black hoodie with school logo on it, grey yoga pants, usually barefoot in rooms - wears old yellow sneakers with holes in them when out

[10:24:45 PM] Formal wear: She wears a short ass dress that sort of barely fits her, it was the biggest dress she could find. She bought it because it reminded her of cookies and cream milkshakes.

Sleepwear: she sleeps in mens boxers + a white tshirt fuck you

Accessories: Usually has a ZUNE music player on hand, because she's a dirty hipster pleb

Weapon: A giant sling shoots bombs that are shaped like giant bees that she can control. with giant angry bees that are nice to her, then she releases them because there is a bee shortage.

Semblance: MORE BEES

Relationship yes or no?: No, no interest in relationships other than a cuddle buddy

What type of person would they fall for?: Someone who understands that she has no interest in sex and is willing to only fulfill romantic roles

What type of partner would they want?: Somebody calm, understanding, and nurturing. Preferably close to her height as well

Likes: Bees, crepes, exposions, her journal, exercising (swimming, biking, weight lifting)

Dislikes: Wasps, cats (allergy), SPLENDA

Fears: People joking about her height, crepe bombs, probably spiders

Family: She has 3 older brothers with the oldest being 28, middle being 25, and youngest being 24. The youngest one is sweet but the others are RUDE DICKS. Her parents are huge dorks and her dad is kind of old, age gap between parents. Her oldest brother is taller at 6'4, middle is 5'10, youngest 6'1

Bio: Her brothers shaped the way she grew up and she's not so feminine now as a result. Her mom made KICK ASS CREPES so she's totally in love with them and could eat them along with mint water forever. She began working out so she could headlock her older brothers as revenge

Pets?: She has a big fluffy cat back at home named Pringle (usually referred to as Asshole though.) He loves her but he gives her hives.

Favorite food: Crepes, totally obsessed with having a good crepe. Has a crepe diary. Eats sweet and savory.

Color: The gross dirty yellow color of her sneakers

Hobbies: Writing in journal, eating crepes, putting stickers on her EVERYTHING, plays Mario games religiously

Other: Has a slight lisp when she's tired/out of it because of her braces, when she speaks normally she focuses on making sure it doesn't come up.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY**

**This is my first oc story so im a bit nervous. Sorry if it's not that good it will get better though i just suck with character introductions and i just wanted to get it out of the way.**

* * *

A few years has pass old students were gone and a new year was beginning at Beacon. New students were all over campus, filled with potential of becoming young hunters and huntresses.

The last of the large airships moved towards Beacon Academy. It slowly lined up at the port to let students off. First one out was a girl with black long straight hair, that goes to the middle of her back, she was wearing black wool pajamas, with yellow smiley faces on it. Her shoes were black boots, and she had a knife holsters full of had White wolf ears, and a tail. The girl was so skinny that you can see her rib cage. She has pale white skin and dark green eyes with dark rings under them.

Next out of the airship came a guy with a brown fohawk, he had a bit of make-up on but you could hardly notice, he had facial hair chinstrap style, his skin is tan, 6'1 feet tall, he was wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans, grey converses. He had a pistol in his hand.

Another girl came out of the air ship, she had creamy pale skin, white hair in a pixie cut style with sandy blond gradient at the tips, Her outfit was a black leather skirt with two silver chains hanging from it, a gray sweater with a dark and light teal argyle pattern on it, to go with the outfit she had dark blue flats, matching thigh high stockings and a simple brown bow in her hair. Rounding off the outfit is a black leather mini jacket with bright green-blue lining and her symbol of a lighting bolt in a gear on it. She was holding a large claymore sword

Two more people came out of the airship a tall boy and a girl.

The boy was 6'7 feet tall. he had pale skin, messy black hair with a silver streak on the right. He wore a black hooded trench coat, a blue shirt with blue long pants, and dark blue sneakers. There was a silver chained pocket watch attached to his pants. He had a High Caliber Dragon Spear Cradle Silver with him.

The Girl was 5'7 feet tall and had long silver hair went all the way down to her thighs, in a pony tail. She was wearing a black and blue military hat, a blue shirt with a black tie and a blackish blue coat with red and white lines on each arm, and a blue medium skirt with bluish black socks with black had a hayabusa a weapon that has a 3 blades attached to the hand and 2 blades attached to the foot these weapon is dangerous against unarmored opponent which is ripping off flesh, consist 70 rounds of machine guns on the arm. She also had a pocket watch but only it was gold.

A tall girl came out of the Airship, she has olive skin,she's 6 feet she had a lean muscular. Her hair is in a bob cut style with bangs, she has brown hair. She wore a dark black hoodie with the school logo on it, grey yoga pants, and old yellow sneakers covered in holes, her weapon was a giant sling shot, with bee shaped bombs. She was followed by giant bees that made Andy run away. She had a ZUNE music player in her hand.

A boy wearing a white and blue military fatigues normally worn by soldiers operating in space, with advanced, high-grade body armor that can tank several powerful impacts. He had fair skin, shaggy black hair that is generally straight and spiky. He was lithe and had a very athletic body. His weapon was an advanced mechanical power gauntlet covering his right forearm made of a dull silver metal with grid-like grooves engraved in it that glow a neon blue.

A woman walked up to them.

"hello I am Glenda Goodwitch as you may know from the tv broadcast from the airship. You must be the last of the students headmaster ozpin told me to wait for. Now I need each of your names just to make sure." the woman said while taking a clipboard out.

"we shall start with you." she said pointing to the wolf Faunus girl.

"Dakota Delaware but I go by Dakka." the Faunus said with a cheshire smile.

"Check." she said while writing something on the clip board then pointed and the fohawk guy.

"I'm Andy Anderson" he said.

"Alright now you" she said then pointed to the girl with a pixie cut.

"Oriana Ciel Monde." she said.

"next now im just going to point at you guys instead of saying something." the huntress said then pointed at the tall boy.

"Rudy Reynold" he said as she pointed to the next person.

"Sarah Reynold." the girl wearing a military hat said. Ms. Goodwitch pointed at some one else.

"Tara Calhoun." Said the tall girl.

The next person was pointed at "Issac Axis" the last guy said. Only a few other of the students looked shocked while Tara started playing Mario quietly.

"hmm were you guys the only ones on that airship because there is supposed to be twelve of you." said Glenda while a smaller airship approached the port.

The airship opened up and out came a latino coyote Faunus. He was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt, jeans, and an old pair of gray sneakers. The boy had short medium-brown curly hair. His face was covered in freckles. He was had two sparkly blue ties one around his neck the other on his tail. His weapon was a sparkly pink blowgun.

A very short faunus came tumbling out of the airship. The girl was 4'11 feet tall. She had black wavy hair that went to her shoulders with a few white highlights near the front of her head. With black husky puppy ears sticking out of her head. Her tail was a fluffy husky pup tail the same color as her ears of course. She was wearing a short white, short sleeve dress that has a built-in mini jacket, the lower half of the dress had black squiggle and swirls on it, with black flats to match. The small girl had two large silver hammers with her.

" Great more Faunus" mumbled Isaac quietly and angrily.

A human boy came out of the air ship next. He has long black hair, his bangs were covering his forehead that turns gray at the tips.

He was wearing black flexible body armor with a dark gray shirt under had some sort of emblem which is on the front of the armor it shows a scale that shows one part crack and the other intact, fingerless gloves, black pants with gray strips down the legs and some combat boy had a silver necklace around his neck and was wearing a pair of dark blue glasses. His weapon was a two-bladed sword and was being carried on his back.

A tall blond girl covered in stitches came out next. She was really curvy, her hair was short and curly. She had to many stitches to tell what her skin color was. The girl was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that goes down to her knees, there was a white apron with pink hearts on it, and she had a pair of yellow ballerina shoes on. Plus pearl earings. Her weapons were a fukibari and some sort of needle gun. The blond was holding a teddy bear in her arms.

The last person off the smaller airship was a tall boy he looked like a dog Faunus but at the same time he looked like a human. He had black hair, with dog ears sticking out. The boy was 6'11 feet tall, and had tan skin. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt with a long grey coat that had a sharp hood, with a black and white checkered armband on his right arm. His weapon was a long Axe.

"Now you five who just came off that airship I need your names."

Glenda said.

The coyote Faunus was the first one to talk "im Jay Jay Coyote" with his big toothy smile.

"now you four." Glenda said to the others.

"Kya Lekone" said the really short Faunus.

"Edric Bilancia" the human boy said.

"Miranda Harris" said the blond girl in a gentle way.

"Xavier Rhosneigr" the really tall guy with dog ears said.

"alright that's everyone now will you all please come with me to the ball room you already missed the assembly" Glenda said as she started walking down a large path.

"what for?" asked Andy

"it is where the students are sleeping for the night till initiation tomorrow" she said walking a bit faster.

"oh" Andy said.

"Here we are" said Glenda approaching a large door.

"now there are sleeping mats and blankets on the other side of the door. Good night." She said and walked away.

* * *

A/n sorry if its bad I suck with character introductions it's so hard .. Also sorry it took so long my laptop charger was messing up and now I have to twist it just to get it to work. I actually almost lost this story multiple times due to not getting my charger to work and that my laptop was at 3% of battery power. Luckily I was able to send it to my email and work on it with my normal computer.

Extra disclaimer: I also do not own zune, and Mario, i do not own any of the ocs except kya and 1/4th of tara.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own rwby or any of the ocs I only own Kya and 1/4th of Tara.**

* * *

Most of the students were awake so far and eating breakfast. Except the late arrivals and a few others. Dakka stirred awake and stretched from her sleeping mat. Her ear twitched as someone awoken behind her.

"Wy are you naked?" someone from behind her asked the wolf Faunus turned her head to see Oriana sitting up on her sleeping mat."its how I sleep." Dakka said while pulling her blanket up.

Not that far from them were a few other who just woken up those people were Tara, Andy, and sarah."good morning" Sarah said cheerfully while stretching."Morning."Andy replied while Tara just nodded and started playing Mario again. A loud buzzing noise came from the other end of the room."whats that noise?" Oriana asked the others."bees." tara said quietly while focusing on her game."Bees!?" The boy with the fowhawk said as he got up and ran off in his pajamas he ended up tripping over Miranda waking her up, and landing on Kya who was in a very deep sleep.

Miranda sat up and tiredly said " you need to be more careful you can really hurt someone andy. "yes mommy" andy nodded but then realized he said the word mommy, Miranda smiled. The boy stood up and started running again when he heard the buzzing noise again.

The swarm of bees immediately surrounded Tara while she played her Mario game.

"hey sis." Rudy said walking over to sarah fully dressed. "yea?" Sarah asked. "they are serving breakfast over there if your hungry." he said calmly while taking out his watch. "what are they serving though?" she asked another question. " eggs, bacon, french toast, crepes, and pastries." the tall boy said looking at his watch. Sarah got up and went over to the breakfast area.

"did you say crepes?" Tara asked quietly while looking away from her game for the first time. "yes I did." Rudy said. Tara saved her game and went over to the crepes and got three of them two sweet the other savory.

Kya sat up in her sleep and said " no abraham cheese shall be illegal no matter what you say." she fell over on her side so she was now sleeping on the floor. Miranda shook her head at the small girl. then she got up to go get some breakfast.

Edric got up and went over to the breakfast bar and stacked a plate with bacon and a few other things.

"May I have your attention." Glenda said walking into the ball room followed by a man in a green jacket and grey hair. Everyone who was awake looked at them. The man took out his scroll and pressed a few buttons on it. A very loud noise came out of the scroll that woke everyone else up and made Faunus clutch their ears in pain. "good now that your all awake those who haven't eaten should eat now and get dressed. initiation will begin shortly head to the cliff after you finish eating be ready." the man said. The two left the room and headed to the cliffs.

Jay jay got up and walked to the breakfast bar and got only a few pieces of fruit, then went back over to his sleep matt to eat it. A few students looked at him.

"um why are you wearing a pink night-gown?" asked Oriana asked while a few others laughed quietly to them selves. "its comfy." Jay Jay said while taking a bite out of a piece of fruit.

Xaiver got up and looked around. He winked at a few girls walking by. He walked over to the bathrooms to change. the tall boy then strolled up to the breakfast table that was out for them staring at girls as he loaded his plate with a few things and walked back to his matt.

Issac stood up got dressed and ate, he started going outside looking towards like a bunch of other people were while looking at his weapon.

another loud sound played in the room waking up the rest and that its time for initiation.

Everyone walked towards the cliffs. "will each of you stand on one of the grey squares." said Glenda. Everyone stood on the launch pads. "everyone once you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here, once you find a partner you will head towards a temple in the northern part of the forest there you shall grab a relic and make your way back here. Any questions? No good now take your positions." the man explained.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short and it took so long. The people who sent in ocs if you have a specific way you want your character to land please tell me. **


End file.
